Ray Narvaez, Jr./Biography
|nickname = * Good Guy Ray * X-Ray * Puerto Rican Thunder * Moto-Cop * TAFKAR |born = |nationality = Puerto Rican |notable = *Ray has over 1.2 million Gamerscore *Engaged to fellow streamer Tina Dayton |occupation = *Former Achievement Hunter *Twitch Livestreamer |roles = *X-Ray (X-Ray and Vav) |media= }} Ray Narvaez, Jr. (born September 15, 1989), aka "BrownMan" (Ray's nickname from school) or "X-Ray" (from his adventures with Vav), was a former contributor and main cast member of Achievement Hunter from April 6, 2012 until mid-April 2015. Previous to Rooster Teeth, Ray held former positions as a bar busboy, UPS truck driver assistant, GameStop employee, as well as his current occupation of independently live-streaming on Twitch, as of April 17, 2015. He has stated he will make guest appearances in Achievement Hunter videos as well as continue his voice role in X-Ray and Vav, until the series ended. Four years later, on April 19, 2019 , Ray made a guest appearance on Off Topic #177. History Ray is of Puerto Rican descent, and lived in New York for most of his life, where he was a longtime contributor to Achievement Hunter prior to moving to Austin, Texas and becoming a fully fledged Rooster Teeth employee on April 30, 2012. Ray's primary job at Rooster Teeth was to make achievement guide videos, and star in Let's Plays with the Achievement Hunter crew. He was often given the task of making guides for achievements that are too difficult for other employees (e.g. Call of Duty SpecOps missions on Veteran difficulty). Aside from his work at Rooster Teeth, he was also a member of the Internet Box Podcast, which ended March 3, 2014. Ray was at New York Comic Con in October 2012, along with Matt Hullum, Monty Oum, and Kathleen Zuelch. He was a part of the Rooster Teeth interview on what it's like making Red vs Blue. He also got to answer the audience's questions, signed autographs, and had taken pictures for fans. He even performed some magic tricks for the crowd. Ray talked about how he got to be in the same photograph with the entire game designer group that made Halo 4, as shown in the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure. He is good friends with Michael Jones and is currently dating fellow streamer Tina Dayton. Ray is also known to excel in video games; he has a gamerscore of 975,000+, higher than that of anyone else working at Rooster Teeth. Ray has commonly been known as the best one in the office at video games and he has won many games against other people. Ray started streaming in December 2013 and left April 2015 to pursue it full-time here. Personality Ray's humor is very sarcastic and self-deprecating, making for very memorable lines, or "Rayisms". He frequently responded to the mention of a song, movie, or person with something completely unrelated, such as responding to a Michael Jackson song with "I love the Baha Men". It was also common for him to poke fun at his own abstinence from drugs and alcohol. In The Internet Box Podcast and Achievement Hunter videos, Ray often joked about being poor and Hispanic. References Category:Rooster Teeth Productions